Don't Go
by choishirin
Summary: Tidak satupun dari mereka ingin berpisah. Cinta sejati dan keterikatanlah yang menyatukan keduanya. Hyung, don't go! Wo ai ni... / A love story about Kim Joon Myun and Zhang Yi Xing. Happy reading!


_Title: Don't Go_

_Cast:_

- _Zhang Yi Xing_

- _Kim Joonmyun  
_

- _Wu Yi Fan_

- _Huang Zi Tao_

- _Kim Jongdae_

- _Kim Minseok and other ^^_

_Genre: drama, romance ._._

_Rating: T_

_Warn!: yaoi/BL/shounen-ai, Suho/Lay, Joonmyun/Lay, Kris/Tao, Chen/Min, JoonHo!sameness, alternate universe, alternate timeline, chara death, OOC_

_Disclaimer: EXO M & EXO K belongs to God and himself, and this story belongs to me. If there are similarities between the story, it's just a coincidence. This story is not real, it's just my imagination. But HOLAY belongs to me ^^ XXD HOLAY JJANG! :O_

_Choshirin © 2013_Don't Go_

_Backsong :: EXO M/EXO K - Don't Go ^^_

_A/N: Annyeong haseyo Holay shipper… senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi di ff ini.. FF ini adalah ff ketiga dengan Holay couple yang aku buat. Kali ini ff ini bukan remake, jadi bisa dibilang ini ff pertamaku dengan Holay couple yang aku buat memang dengan Holay *penulis belibet_

_Ya sudah, daripada kalian dengarkan saya yang ga penting, mending langsung aja dibaca… ini ff ga bikin nangis kok *plokk_

_Happy Reading semua ! o ya jangan lupa play lagu Don't Go yang ada di laptop atau ponsel kalian masing-masing *cipok Holay_

* * *

**_DON'T GO - PROLOG_**

* * *

Yixing melangkah keluar dari rumahnya, kemudian menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya yang tak terlalu besar. Yixing melanjutkan langkah kakinya menelusuri trotoar di sebuah daerah di pinggiran Kota Beijing. Kalian pasti tahu kan, Beijing adalah kota yang begitu padat penduduk, jadi tak heran hingga ke pinggiran kota pun masih cukup ramai.

Yixing berhenti sebentar kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari tas punggungnya. Yixing mengambil sebuah _headphone_ dan _ponsel_ miliknya. Yixing memakai _headphone_ itu di telinganya. Yixing mem_play_ lagu kesukaan sejak setahun yang lalu. Kemanapun ia pergi pasti mendengarkan lagu itu. _Don't Go_, lagu milik sebuah boyband asal Korea yang selalu menemani Yixing. Entahlah lagu itu begitu melekat dihatinya dan selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang ia cintai.

Yixing berbelok menuju ke sebuah taman yang dipenuhi pohon _maple_ yang daunnya memulai memerah. Akan musim gugur, pikir Yixing. Tak hanya pohon _maple_, ada juga beberapa pohon _cherry_ dengan warna bunganya yang cantik—_merah muda_. Yixing menuju ke tempat duduk kosong di bawah salah satu pohon _cherry _di taman itu. Meletakan tas warna cokelat miliknya di sebelah kanan.

Yixing melirik ke bagian kiri dimana ia sedang duduk. Sepasang kekasih. Yixing memperhatikan dua namja itu—_salah satunya adalah namja cantik_. Tak hanya sampai disana, Yixing melihat ketika namja yang tampan menyuapi namja cantik itu sesendok _ice cream choco_. Namja tampan itu juga mengambil sebuah bunga cherry yang kebetulan jatuh di kursi mereka, kemudian meletakan bunga itu di telinga kanan namja cantik itu.

Pandangan Yixing berpaling ke sebelah kanan, tepat dimana tasnya terletak. Yixing mengambil sebuah buku yang diketahui adalah sebuah _diary_ dengan sampul berwarna biru muda. Yixing membuka buku itu tepat selembar pembatas buku berbentuk yeoja memakai hanbok. Di dalam buku itu, Yixing mengambil sebuah benda yang di laminating. Sehelai mahkota bunga cherry berbentuk _love_. Helai bunga yang kering itu kembali Yixing simpan di dalam bukunya setelah beberapa menit membawanya kembali ke masa setahun yang lalu. Masa paling indah di dalam hidup Yixing. Masa yang paling tak bisa dilupakan Yixing. Namun, setiap kali mengingatnya, air mata Yixing tak dapat tertahan. Air mata itu akan terjatuh seiring dengan memorinya yang kembali memutar masa lalunya. Masa lalunya bersama Kim Joonmyun.

* * *

**_To Be Continue  
_**

* * *

_A/N: bagaimana ini dilanjut atau tidak? prolognya gagal, pendek pula -_- tinggalan jejak ne ^^ _

_Sepertinya saya memang terkontaminasi racun dan terlalu terobsesi Holay couple. Berangsur angsur saya pengen gabung jadi bagian dari Holay shipper, sampai sampai saya mimpiin couple ini eNCehan *plokkkk* XDD *hugLay_

_Sebenernya saya ga pernah buat ff drama-romance, karena emang ga suka, soalnya kan kebanyakan tuh buat mewek ga jelas kaya sinetron *jdugggg*. Tetapi entah kenapa ini jadi ff jatohnya jadi romance-drama. -_- *lirik profile_

_Gomawo bagi yang udah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca prolog yang aneh ini..._


End file.
